A Baby First
by CrazyHouse
Summary: Sara's having a baby! Who will come to her rescue and will they fall in love in the process.
1. Baby

Chapter 1

Baby

Sara walks into the Crime Lab and makes her way to Grissom's office.

"I cannot believe no one has noticed that I have been wearing lose fitting clothes, gaining weight and eating more and it's been six months."

"I hope that Gris will grant me the extended leave of absents without asking too many questions." Sara says to herself as she places her hand on her abdomen.

Knock, Knock

"Hey Gris."

"Sara, Hi, come in."

Sara enters Grissom's office closes the door and sits down in front of the desk. Grissom gives her a worried look.

"Sara is everything ok?"

"Yah Gris, I am fine."

"What can I do for you?"

"I am requesting a four month leave of absents."

Grissom just looks at her like he just saw a ghost.

"Sara you know that you will have to tell me your reason for your request for an extended leave of absents so I can do the paper work."

"Gris, I am six months pregnant, and I want to take a month off after the baby's born. Gris I know what you are going to say, that I should have not been working in the field at six months, but the baby and I are fine and my doctor knew that I was still in the field."

Grissom just looks at Sara in a surprised look.

"Sara I will defiantly grant you the extended leave of absents, but people should have noticed that you are pregnant by now."

"Sara is there something wrong with the baby?"

Sara just smiles at Grissiom's concern.

"Grissiom there is nothing wrong with the baby, she is as healthy as she can be and no one has noticed because one I am carrying small and second I have been wearing bigger clothes.

Sara pulls her top tight over her stomach to reveal a bump.

"I would appreciate if you kept this confidential."

"You know that when you come to me with anything personal it is said in confidence."

"Thanks Gris."

Sara was half way to the door when Grissom stopped her.

"Sara." Sara turned around so she was looking at Grissom.

"Yah Gris."

"Call me when she is born and you can start your leave now."

"I will make sure I will call and thanks."

Sara just smiles and leaves his office and heads to the locker room to gather her stuff.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom heads to the break room to hand out assignments for that evening.

"Good evening guys, let's get down to work."

"Gris we still need to wait for Sara."

"Greg, Sara will not be in tonight."

"Gris I saw her going onto the locker room."

"Nick she was in the locker room to gather up her stuff, Sara will be taking a four month leave of absents."

"Why is she taking a leave of absents?"

"Greg I cannot tell you that."

"Gris shouldn't we know what is going on with her, we are her friends."

"Greg, Sara does not have to tell you guys anything if she does not want to and she will tell you what is happening with her when she is ready, but all I can tell you is that you guys should not worry because Sara is just fine."

The team just sat and looked at Grissom not believing what he was saying but they had work that needed to be done.

Three Months Later…..

Sara was lying in her hospital bed holding her baby daughter in her arms. She just smiled at her sleeping baby. She reached over and picked up the phone and called Grissom.

Ring, Ring

"Grissom"

"Gris, its Sara."

"Sara is everything ok."

"Yah everything is great, I had the baby an hour ago, I thought that if you have some time that you could sneak out of work and come by and see us."

"I would love to Sara, I will be there soon, I was just about to head to the break room and hand out assignments, and then I will head over to see you."

"Gris?"

"Yah Sara"

"Thanks for the support."

"I would not have it any other way."

"I will see you soon Sara."

"Ok, bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good evening everyone, we have a slow night, Nick and Greg you have a shooting at the Tangiers and Catherine and Warrick you guys work on the case from last night."

"I am going to be out for a couple of hours but I will be back at the lab later this evening."

The Hospital

Grissom enters Desert Palms and walks over to the front desk.

"Hello, I am looking for Sara Sidle's room."

"She is in room 206, just take the elevators up one floor then turn right, her door is the second door on the right."

"Thank You."

Grissom gets off at that second floor and walks towards Sara's room.

Knock, Knock

"Hey Gris, come in."

Grissom walks into the room and sees Sara lying in bed holding a pink bundle in her arms.

"Sara she's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Isabella Jessica."

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful baby."

"Thanks Gris."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara was released the next day and Grissom came to pick her up.

"Thanks Gris for bringing us home."

"My pleasure, I just wanted to make sure you guys were settled."

"If you need anything Sara just call me."

"Ok, Thanks a lot."

"Well I will leave you guys to rest, you must be really tired."

"Yah, that's for sure. Having a baby can do that to you."

"Bye Sara, bye Bella."

"Bye"

Sara closed the door behind Grissom then she headed to Isabella's room so she can put her down to sleep.

"Hey baby girl, I am so happy you are home with me."

Isabella just looks up at Sara and gurgles at her.

"I love you," Sara said as she turned on the baby monitor and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month has passed since Sara had Isabella and it is Sara's first day back to work.

Sara is at home getting Bella ready for the baby sitter when the phone rings.

Ring, Ring

"Hello?"

"Sara its Meghan, I am so sorry but I cannot make it tonight I am sick and I do not want to get Bella sick."

"Meghan that is just fine, when you are better just call me."

"Thank you so much Sara."

"No problem Meghan, just get better."

"Bye"

After Sara gets of the phone she just looks at Bella.

"I guess you are coming to work with me, how does that sound, does it sound good Bella. Let me just call grandpa and tell him that you are coming with me today."

Sara calls Grissom.

Ring, Ring,

"Grissom."

"Gris, its Sara."

"Hey Sara what is going on, shift starts in 20 minutes."

"Yah I know that, the baby sitter just cancelled, she is sick so I will be a little late, I am bringing Bella with me and I need to get her ready."

"Sara are you ready to let the rest of the team know?"

"Well there is nothing else I can do."

"Well then I guess it is time to introduce Bella to the team."

"I will be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok see you soon."

"Bye."

Sara pulls up to the parking lot of the Crime Lab 10 minutes later. Sara gets out of the car and goes around to the other side, opens the car door and unbuckles Isabella's car seat out of its base.

"Hey baby girl are you ready to meet everyone."

Sara places the baby bag over her shoulder and grabs the baby carrier and she starts to walk toward the doors of the Crime Lab. She walks in to the building for the first time in four months.

"Welcome back Ms. Sidle." the receptionist Judy says.

"Hi Judy glad to be back."

Sara heads down the hall to the break room where everyone else is waiting.

"Gris isn't Sara suppose to come back today?"

"She is back today, she is just running a little bit late she should be here any minute now."

Sara is standing outside of the break room doors and getting herself ready for everything that is going to happen this evening.

Sara opens the doors and walks in.

"Gris I am so sorry I am late" She says it while trying to catch her breath.

"Sara I told you it was fine and Sara you look really great."

"Thanks Gris." Sara goes over and places a kiss on Grissom's cheek.

At this point Isabella starts to cry from her car seat.

"Bella baby shhhhhhh. What's the matter?" Sara bends down so she can take the baby out of her car seat.

"Gris, can you take her for a second I really need to make myself some coffee.

Sara passes Bella over to Grissom. Grissom looks at Bella and starts to talk to her.

The rest of the team is shocked and is wondering what in the world is going on.

After Sara is done making her elf coffee and she has taken a sip she turns around to great the rest of the team.

"Hey guys aren't you going to welcome me back, didn't you guys miss me?"

Sara goes around and gives hugs and kisses to the rest of the team. Then she walks back towards Grissom and takes Bella from him.

"Hey baby girl come here."

Greg is the first one to speak still in a state of shock.

"So Sara are you babysitting for someone and if you are I would never picture you taking care of a baby. I thought you said you were not good with children."

"Well Greg when they are your own it is a different story."

"Guys I would like you to meet my daughter Isabella Jessica Sidle."

"Sara but you were only gone for, four months you could not have had a baby in four months unless you adopted."

"No Nick fifteen hours in labor with this one but it was all worth it."

"How is that possible?"

"For CSI's you guys are not that observant, I was working until I was six months pregnant."

"What?" They all said at once.

"Do I have to say it again."

"No, it's just that it would have not been safe for you to work so far in to your pregnancy out in the field."

"Nick there is nothing to worry about, I was safe and Bella is here with me."

"Sara I think you owe as an explanation."

"I know Cath and I would not have it any other way."

Bella starts to look around her and her eyes land on Nick.

"Hey Nicky I think there is someone who wants you to hold her." Sara said

Nick takes Bella out of Sara's arms and places her in his arms and sits down on the couch to get ready to hear Sara's story.


	2. The Story

Chapter 2

The Story

Everyone settled in their seats to listen to Sara's story. Sara sat down next to Nick who was holding Isabella in his arms.

"Ok guys before I start the story I need to tell you that I do not want you to treat me any differently."

Everyone just nodded their head yes.

"_I was getting ready to go out, I was going to meet up with you guys at a club, __I__ was getting in to my car when a guy grabbed me from behind. He took me to the alley that is next to my apartment building and he raped me. I drove to Summerlin Hospital so no one will recognize me. I didn't want to take the morning after pill because if I did end up pregnant it was still my baby and I made it no matter how it was conceived. I found out that I was pregnant a month later."_

Everyone just looked at her in amazement.

"Bella was my miracle she gave me peace in my life and I realized how much I can love someone. I am always smiling and I have come to terms with my past and that some things that happened were not under my power and were not my fault and I should not live my life like that."

No one thought that would ever come out of Sara Sidle's mouth.

Nick was the first one to speak.

"Sara I am so proud of you for going through that by yourself, I just wish that I could have been there with you and helped you. I always knew that you were a strong person, but just hearing this story just makes me realize just how strong you are and I could tell as soon as you walked in to this room that you had changed. You are glowing, you are so much happier and you make a wonderful mother."

By this time Sara had tears in her eyes, she scooted closer to Nick and she kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug but being careful of the baby that had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Thanks Nick you do not know how much that means to me."

The rest of the team got up and gave her words of wisdom and how proud they are of her and gave her hugs and kisses as well. Then they all had a turn to hold the baby and coo over her.


	3. Asking Nick

Chapter 3

Asking Nick

After Sara told the team her story they all went to work then after work everyone went back to Sara's new house and talked more and basically had a small party. After a few hours everyone had gone home to get some sleep before shift, all except Nick. Nick and Sara sat beside each other on the couch while Bella slept in her room.

"Nick I really need to tell you something."

"Sara, you know that you can ask me anything you want."

"Nick I was going to tell you that night that I had feelings for you but then everything happened and I was scared and worried and so many more emotions so I decided that I would tell you after the baby was born. When I was pregnant I wished that it were your baby, and I wished that you could have felt when she kicked and when she was first born, but I thought that you would not want to raise another man's baby."

At this point Sara is crying.

"Sara sshhhhh. Sara I have feelings for you too and I wish that I could have also felt her kick and see her being born, but I have you now and Bella is here with us and that is all that matters and the first time I saw her I feel in love with her and I love her already like she is my own."

Nick says as he rubs her back then he leans in and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you Sara Sidle and I love that little girl of yours like she is my own flesh and blood."

"Nick will you legally adopt Isabella and then your name can go on her birth certificate and we can change her last name to Stokes. It's that alright. If you do not want to then that is fine b…"

Nick leans in and places another kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" Sara asks.

"To shut you up. I would love it if I become Bella's father legally."

"I love you too Nick Stokes. You are an amazing man."

"Nick?"

"Yah Sara,"

"Can we please keep this quite?"

"Keep what quite, that we are a couple or that I am going to be Bella's dad?"

"Both, if that is ok with you."

"That would be just fine with me sweetheart."

He leans in and kisses her.

"Are you going to move in with us?"

"Sara only if you want to."

"Nick I love you with all of my heart and I know that there is no other person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to be the mother of your kids. I fell for you when I first saw you and I am still falling. I will never fall out of love with you."

"Sara I love you with all of my heart and soul and I feel the same thing, so I guess I am moving."

"I guess you are."

Sara give Nick a kiss on the lips.

Then they hear Bella start to cry from the next room. Sara starts to get up but Nick stops her.

"Sara let me get her."

"Nick she needs to be feed."

"I will bring her out here."

"Ok"

A minute later Nick walks out of the room with the baby in his arms and walks over to the couch and places Bella in Sara's arms and sits beside her. Sara positions the baby at her chest and she unclasps her bra and brings the baby to her breast. As the baby latches on Sara lends back in to Nick. Nick puts his hand on top of Sara's which is holding the baby.

Sara turns around and smiles at Nick and Nick smiles back at Sara.

Nick looks down at his daughter who is eating and he realizes this is what he wants. A wife and children to come home to.

Nick looks at Sara.

"Sara?"

"Yah Nick."

"Will you marry me?"

Sara just looks into Nicks eyes and all she sees is love. She starts to cry and she nodes her head yes. Nick Places a kiss on her head then he whispers in her hear,

"She's perfect."


	4. Telling the team

Chapter 4

Announcements

Later that same day after Sara had finished feeding Bella and had put her down for her nap. Sara and Nick were lying down in their bed with Sara's head on Nick's chest.

"Sara would you like to come to Texas with me for Christmas?" Nick asked as he looked over to see Sara's expression.

"Of course Nick, I would love to go to Texas with you, we can tell your family about us and Isabella."

"That's great Sara, I cannot wait, but I will not tell my family that I am bringing any one, we will surprise them."

"Ok if that's what you want."

"Sara, is it ok that we drive, it would be a bit difficult to fly with Bella."

"That was what I was thinking as well."

"Nicky,"

"Yah, Sara?"

"When I said that I want to keep us getting married and you adopting Bella quite I did not me from our friends, I just meant from the rest of the lab."

"Sar, I knew that is what you meant when you said that."

"Ok, just wanted to double cheek."

"So are we going to tell them tonight at work?"

"If you want to darling."

"I want to and plus we will need to ask Gris for time off for Christmas."

"Ok then tonight it is."

"We will have to bring Bella in again because the only reason I brought her in last night was because her baby sitter was sick with the flu."

"I do not mind, I will love to have her with us at the lab."

"Sara you do know that the lab does have a day care for children whose parents work the night shift, we can always keep her there and we can always cheek up on her when we want and we will know that she is safe and close by."

"That is a good idea Nick. I really was having a hard time last night about leaving her, but then the baby sitter called and said that she was sick, and I was kind of glad."

Nick just smiled at her and kissed her and they both went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick and Sara arrived at the lab later that evening. Nick got out of the car and went to open the passenger side door and unclipped Bella's car seat from its base as Sara got the baby bag and through it over her shoulder. Nick grabbed Sara's hand and they walked in to the lab.

They made their way into the break room where the rest of the team was waiting until shift started. As Nick and Sara walked into the break room everyone's head looked up. Nick placed the car seat on the floor and carefully took out Bella as not to wake her.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sara, Hey Nick."

"Guys Nick and I have a couple of announcements to make." At that everyone's attention was diverted toward Nick and Sara who were standing in front of them.

Sara looked over at Nick who just gave her the go head.

"Well the first thing is, Nick is adopting Bella and we are going to switch her last name to Stokes and the second thing is that Nick and I are getting married, he proposed last night and I said yes."

"Before any of you say anything, we are doing this because we love each other. The night the Bella was conceived I was going to tell Nick how I felt for him, then everything happened and I had to postpone it because I was worried that he would not want anything to do with another man's child considering how she was conceived. I asked Nick to be her father and a few minutes later he asked me to marry him."

The rest of the team just looked at her in shook. Catherine was the first one to speak.


	5. The Ring

Chapter 5

"Well, I am really happy for you guys, this is really wonderful news." Cath said. She got up and went to go hug Nick and Sara.

"Congrats guys."

"Thanks Cath." Sara said

"Cath would be my maid-of-honor?"

"Sara, I would love too."

The rest of the team followed suit and congratulated Nick and Sara and telling them how happy they are for them.

Shift went by with flying colors and by the time anyone noticed it was time to go home. Nick found Sara in the break room getting Bella and herself ready to leave.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Nick." Sara went over to give him a kiss.

"I am going to be home a little bit later, I am going to start bringing some of my stuff over to the house and I need to make a few errands."

"Ok babe I will see you at home and do not be too long."

"I won't sweetheart, see you later." Nick went over and kissed her good bye, and then he went over to Bell and gave her a kiss as well.

"Bye pumpkin daddy loves you."

Nick went to his apartment first and started to pack the most important things. After spending an hour packing he went to the mall.

Nick entered the Desert Palms shopping Center. He went straight to the finest jewellery store. He enters the store and went right to the engagement rings. A sales lady came up to him and asked him if he needs some help.

"Yes that would be great. I am looking for an engagement ring for my fiancée."

"Well do you know more or less of the stile you want to get?"

"Yes. Simple, white gold and the center stone should not be that big, we use are hands a lot at work."

"May I ask what you and your fiancée do?"

"We work at the LVPD Crime Lab, were we are forensic scientists, and I need a ring that will not cut through the rubber gloves that we wear."

"Ok, so let me show you to a case of white gold with inset diamonds."

Nick was looking at the rings when his eye saw the perfect one for Sara.

"May I look at the one please?"

"Sure."

The sales lady took out a white gold ring with an inset diamonds that had a matching wedding band "This is perfect; I will get it, how much is it?"

"$350."

"I will take it, thank you very much."

"Nope problem sir."

The sales lady went and rapped up the ring and gave it to Nick. Nick paid then left to go home to Sara and Bell.

Nick walked in to the house quietly just in case Sara was sleeping. Nick closed the door and locked it. He put down his bags. He walked in to the nursery to cheek on Bella. She was lying down in her crib awake. Nick walked over and picked her up.

"Hey baby girl why are you not sleeping?"

"Bell just gurgled at Nick and snuggled her head into his shoulder. Nick then went to the bedroom to see if Sara was sleeping. He walked in and saw her lying peaceful on top of the covers.

Nick started to talk to Bell.

"Looks like mommy was really tired." Nick looked down and saw that Bella had fallen asleep as well.

Nick went over to his side of the bed and carefully lowered himself down and pulled the covers down. He covered Sara then he laid Bell on his chest then he himself fell asleep.


	6. Proposing

Chapter 6

Proposing

A few hours later Sara woke up and saw that Nick was not beside her. She got up and walked out of her room. She stopped into Bell's room to check on her because she had not heard her crying since she went to sleep a few hours before. She walked into the nursery and saw that Bell was not in her crib and guessed that Nick must have come home and taken her out so Sara left the nursery and walked out into the living room and saw Nick in the Kitchen. Sara walked in and rapped her arms around his middle.

"Hey handsome, when did you get home?"

"A few hours ago. How was your rest?"

"Good. Where is Bella?"

"I got Cath to look after her for tonight. I wanted to spend some alone time with you."

Nick turned around so his front was facing Sara's.

"I made us some dinner and I called Grissom and he gave us the night off and Cath will take Bella to the day care at the lab and the team will look in on her throughout the shift. Then she will bring her around sometime in the afternoon."

"Wow Nick you really planed this."

"Yes I did because I only want the best for you. Now why don't you go take a nice long shower get dressed in something nice and by then dinner should be ready."

"Ok, but are you sure you do not want my help?"

"Yes now go." Nick said as he gently pushed her in the direction of her room.

An hour later Sara was finished with her shower and was just putting the finishing touches oh her make-up.

Nick was finished dinner and he was just lighting the last candle on the table when Sara walked in.

"Wow, Nick this is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you though."

Nick went over and places a soft kiss on Sara's lips then guided her to the table with his hand on the small of her back. Nick pulled out the chair for Sara. Then he went around a placed a plat of food in front of her then he brought his own plat and sat down at his seat. He looked over towards Sara.

"Nick, babe this is wonderful."

"You're welcome darling."

"Nick and Sara ate in comfortable silence. After they were finished Nick cleared away the dishes and put them in the dish washer. Then he made his way back to Sara who had moved into the living room. Nick sat next to her and took her hands in his.

"Sara you know that I love you, and Bell is like she is my own flesh and blood. I know I already asked you this, but I want to do this the right way."

Nick got down on one knee and pulled out the black box that he had bought earlier on in the day.

"Sara Sidle will you do me the honor of being my wife and letting me be the father to the most beautiful baby girl ever. Will you Marry Me?"

Sara just looked at Nick with tears in her eyes and just nodded yes. Nick got up and took the ring out of the box and slipped it on to her left ring finger then placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Sara."

"I love you too Nick."

Nick picked up Sara bridal style and took her into their bedroom. They both changed and snuggled together until they both fell asleep.


	7. Texas

Chapter 7

_**Last time:**_ Nick picked up Sara bridal style and took her into their bedroom. They both changed and snuggled together until they both fell asleep.

It was a day before Nick and Sara were to leave for Texas and when they were not at work they were out shopping for gifts and taking care of Bell. Nick adopted Bella two weeks after he proposed to Sara. Nick and Sara were at home and were starting to pack their bags to go to Texas. They were going to spend two weeks in Texas with Nick's family. They decided that they were going to have the wedding in May in Las Vegas at Lake Mead.

Nick walked into the bedroom and saw Sara putting clothes into a suite case.

"Hey there beautiful." Nick said as he wrapped his arms around Sara's waist.

"Hey there cowboy." Sara turned around so she was facing him with his arms still around her.

"Where's Bell?"

"Sleeping."

"How long has she been sleeping?"

"An hour and a half, I was about to go cheek on her."

"I will do that and you keep on packing."

"Ok babe." Sara placed a kiss on Nick's lips.

Nick entered the nursery and walked up to the crib.

"Hey there pumpkin, how is daddy's little lady." Nick picked Bella up and kissed her on her forehead.

Nick walked back into the kitchen to start to make something for them to eat and placed Bella into her high chair.

Sara entered the kitchen 30 minutes later.

"Hey there handsome what are you doing?"

"Just making us something to eat."

Sara walked over to the high chair where Bella was sitting.

"Hey baby girl how are you doing?" Sara picked her up out of the high chair.

Bella just gurgled.

"We are going to she grandma and grandpa, are you exited?"

Bella just kept on gurgling.

The Next Day

Nick and Sara woke up early and got the car packed for their trip to Texas. It took then about an hour to get everything ready and by 7:00am, Nick, Sara and Bella where all in the car heading for Texas. They have been in the car for about two hours when they stopped of at a rest stop to fill up on gas, use the washroom, feed and change Bella.

They got to Texas in two and half days with a lot of stops on the way.

Nick was pulling into his parents drive way. He looked over towards Sara.

"Hey babe how are you feeling?"

"Nervous."

"Don't be ok." Nick leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sara's forehead.

"We will leave everything in the car until later ok."

"Ok."

Nick got out of the car and went around the other side of the car and unbuckled Bella and passed her to Sara then he passed her the dipper bag. After the car was locked Nick placed a kiss on Sara's lips then took her hand in his. They walked up to the door.

"Knock, knock any one home." Nick asked while opening the door.

Nick pulled Sara in and closed the door behind them.

"Mom, Dad, anyone here?"

Nick guided Sara farther into the house with his hand on the small of her back. Sara held Bella in her arms as she slept.

Nick got to the patio doors and saw that everyone was outside.

"Sar they are outside. Are you ready?"

"More then I will ever be."

"Ok."

Nick opened the sliding glass doors.

"Hey guys I'm home."

Nick's mom looked over toward the sound of her youngest son's voice.

Jillian raced over and pulled Nick into a big hug.

"Mom it is good to see you again."

Jillian pulled back to take a good look at Nick.

"Nick it is so good to see you."

Jillian then looked over and saw Sara with Bella in her arms.

"Nick, I see you brought some guests with you."

"Yah mom I did. Mom this is Sara my fiancée and our daughter Isabella." Nick pointed toward Sara then Bella who was sleeping in her arms.

"Nick did you just say your fiancée and daughter."

"Yes mom, my fiancée and daughter."

"So how old is this daughter of yours?"

"Two months."

Sara passed Bella to Nick so she could give her arms a rest.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Stokes."

Nick's Dad was wondering where his wife went off to then saw her talking to their youngest child so he went up to say hi.

"Nicky how you doing son?"

"Hey dad Nick said not able to do much since Bella was sleeping in his arms.

Nick's dad looked down and saw a small buddle sleeping in his arms.

"Who have we got here?"

"Dad this is my daughter Isabella and my fiancée Sara."

"Your daughter?"

"Yep."

"What's her full name?"

"Isabella Jessica Stokes, she was born October 18th 2007 at 7:30 pm at Dessert Palm Hospital, Las Vegas, Nevada. "

"Is that enough information for you?"

"Yes. May I hold my newest granddaughter?"

"Sure thing dad." Nick passed Bella off to his dad.

"Hey there cutie pie, I am your grandpa."

"Nick, Sara, why don't we go in to the house, it seems that everyone went in."

"Sure think mom." Nick's father passed Bella back to Nick.

Sara, Nick, Jillian and Bill all went inside to join the rest of the family which were all in the family room.

"Everyone look who is here." Bill said.

Everyone turned their heads to see who had come.

One of Nick's nieces saw Nick and ran up to him.

"Uncle Nicky you're here."

"Hey there Amanda, how are you?"

"Good. I missed you uncle Nicky."

"I know you did, so it is really good that I am going to be here for two weeks then isn't."

"Really, you are going to be here for two whole weeks."

"Sure am kiddo."

Amanda raised her arms to show Nick she wants to be picked up.

"Uncle Nicky up."

"I cannot right now Amada, but may be another time ok kiddo."

"Why can't you pick me up now uncle Nicky?"

"Because I just can't, but why don't you go over to Auntie Sara she would love to pick you up." Nick bent down and whispered something in Amanda's ear. Then Amanda just went over toward Sara and lifted her arms up. Sara looked over toward Nick and gave him a look then she bent down and picked up the three year old. Amanda rested her head on Sara's shoulder.

Everyone in the room saw this interaction. Nick's brother was the first to speak up.

"Hey, Nick welcome home."

"Thanks Kevin."

"So are you going to tell us who is holding my daughter and why you would not pick her up when she asked you to?"

"Well to answer your questions, my fiancée is holding your daughter and second I could not pick her up because I am holding my own little girl."

Nick's sibling's mouths were all open in awe.

After a few seconds Nick's brother spoke up again.

"Hold up little brother, are you telling us that since the last time we saw you, which was in the summer, you had a baby and got engaged all in the span of 6 months. I do not remember you ever mentioning you had a girlfriend in the summer."

"The first two things you are absolutely right about, and no you are right I did not have a girl friend when I visited you in the summer."

"Nick I might not be as smart as you but I still know how to count. It takes 9 months to have a baby and the baby looks about two months old so that means that it adds up to 11 months and you just said you did not have a girlfriend six months ago."

"I still can't get anything passed you can I Kev." Nick then looked over towards Sara and told her to come stand closer to him."

"To get everyone up to speed and everything cleared up I will explain. This is my fiancée Sara and our daughter Isabella Jessica Stokes. She is two months old and was born October 18th 2007 at 7:30 pm. Sara and I met 7 years ago when she stared working with me at the Crime Lab. We became fast friends and last month I proposed to her because I realized that I am so much in love with her. We never dated. This feeling surfaced after she introduced her baby to our friends and co-workers at the Lab. I adopted Bella two weeks after I proposed to Sara."

"Now you have the whole story."

Nick's siblings just looked surprised that their baby brother who they thought would never settle down was engaged and had a baby.

Nick's Brother Kevin walked up to him and congratulated him.

"Congratulations Nick and welcome to the club of parenthood."

"Thanks Kevin."

N/A- Sorry it has taken so long to update, I have been getting ready for college. I Try to update again soon.


End file.
